Where'd You Go
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: To all who have/are fighting for the war. For all who have died in war. And for all the families and loves who are forced with their loved ones leaving. Thank you.   A one shot with the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor. Please read.


**A/N:To all who have/are fighting for the war. For all who have died in war. And for all the families and loves who are forced with their loved ones leaving. Thank you.  
**

**This is a one shot I wanted to do. The song is Where'd You Go by Fort Minor. It's a great song.  
**

_Where'd you go?__I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

Locks in a door change and move loudly as a key unlocks it, letting a 25 year old girl enter her house. She brushes her blond-streaked brown hair out of her face and kicked off her shoes into the closet. The girl went to her room and changed out of her work clothes into a pair of loose shorts and a baggy paint stained shirt. She pulled her hair up into a bun and messed up around with it for another 10 minuets before going around the house looking for something to do.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,A  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

After she found nothing she went back into the bedroom and sat on the half made bed. Looking at the un-maid half made her upset. That was her boyfriends side. It had been un-maid for months now. Why? Because the black haired, brown eyed boyfriend was fighting in war. The blue eyed women didn't have the heart to make it. To admit he's really not here. That he might not be coming back. She loved him but sometimes couldn't help the anger she felt. He left her. Even if he didn't want to, she's alone now. Sitting there she felt pain. Her heart was breaking as she though of the one she loves fighting for his and many others. Tears came as she thought of him dead. Never coming back. If she never got to tell him how she really felt.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

She wouldn't take this. She couldn't. Standing up she walked to a different room. The walls where covered in painting. Some of them where of him. Some where pictures. Of many different things. Others where just colors. Pain splatters. All of them had meanings even though she was the only one who could find them. Painting helped her. She could drastic herself. Which is what she needs. She put the white sheet up and opened cans of paint. Red, black, yellow, dark blue, even pink.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Red, dark blue, yellow where for anger and the streath it took. The black was for how she tried to cover everything. All her emotions, pain, memories, thoughts, everything. Pink was showing that she was weak and hurting inside. No one would be able to tell that. She knew that. But went on making her painting anyway. She dipped her hands in red and black first and threw the paint onto the sheet. It splattered and dripped. She threw it hard letting her anger talk. Wiping off one hand she changed from red to yellow. Then from black to blue. Then from yellow to black. Blue to red. Soon she didn't wipe off her hands._  
He left. He's gone. He might not come back. That last kiss might be our last. When he held me at the movie when I was scared. When he swore he would let anyone, anything hurt me. When I met him._  
All these thoughts and memories ran though the broken girls head. She started using the pink. Throwing the paint harder.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

_"I love you." He whispered to me. I whisper the same thing back. "I love you and I won't let anything hurt you. Ever." He swore.__  
I ran up to him, sobbing. "Whos ass am I kicking today baby." He asked. I couldn't talk so he held me.  
Knowing he cares led me from day to day.  
"Would you like to dance?" A black haired boy asked me, offering his hand. I smiled. "I'm not much of a dancer." The boy shrugged and led me onto the dance floor. He led me. Every-time I stepped on his feet he didn't care. He wouldn't stop looking at me. "Why me?" I asked. "My friends where sitting right there. Why not them?" I asked. "Because your different. And because your perfect." He whispered. I couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't skinny. I wore jeans and a jacket while everyone else wore dresses and he picked me. He called me perfect.__ My heart ached with happiness._  
As the girl though of the first time she met her boyfriend. Her other half. At a dance her friends and made her go to. When she was with him, she felt whole. She felt loved and cared for.

_want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

She broke down. The girl fell to her knees, sobbing. Her whole body shook as she imagined how he could die. As she though of his body in pain. Searing pain. He wouldn't let anything hurt her and she can't do the same for him. She thought of him. How dose he feel. Is he thinking of her? Missing her? Is he in combat now? Is he even still alive? The tears fell faster, splattering onto the plastic on the floor like the paint on the sheet did. She lifted her paint stained shirt and wiped the tears. He wouldn't want her like this. He dosen't want to cause her pain. So she has to be strong. She stood and looked at the pain that was dripping, mixing. Each splatter different. She saw a black and red one together that looked almost like a heart. The paint ran, as if the heart was bleeding. Red was her favorite color. Black his. She felt a few more tears roll down her face at this. She looked down at the wet plastic and saw her shirt was black. It was not her shirt. Its his. He had put it in her dresser for her to find. She smelt it. It still smelt like him. The girl didn't cry but smiled. She wiped off her hands and herd the doorbell ring.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home... _

Pushing loose hairs behind her ear she answer the door.  
"Hey baby." The man said. He had a shaved head where black hair was starting to grow back. His eyes where bright blue and he wore camo army uniform.  
It was him. She started crying again, tears of joy and disbelief. She jumped on him in a hug. He dropped his luggage and hugged her back. Tears fell down the mans face. He had received a bullet wound and almost didst make it. He hadn't shed a single tear but now he did. The cupple held each-other, exactic to be reunited. The man rubbed up and down the woman's back, comforting her as she cried saltly tears. He had noticed pain on her hands, on her face and his shirt. He had noticed she had been crying over him.  
"I missed you so much." She kept repeating. He knew she met it. "I love you.l love you more than anything." She cried.  
"I love you too honey." He broke off of the hug. The former solider went onto one knee and took out a small velvet red box. The women eyes winded and the tears came faster. She cover her mouth with her hands and her was shaking as he spoke.  
"Baby I love you. I love you more then anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. Will you marry me?"  
She nodded and fell onto her knees. He held her and kept talking. "I would have done this sooner but I didn't want to ask you to marry me then leave. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I swear it wont happen again. I won't leave you." The women couldn't speak. She broke away. Her blue eyes showed everything. She didn't have to talk but she did. "I love you."  
"More then anything." They spoke together.

_When the rich wage war it's the poor who die~Jean-Paul Sartre _

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. =) please quote isn't part of the song. I just wanted to put it there.  
**


End file.
